ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dancer: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Category:Guides Weapons Hand-to-Hand At lower levels, it's probably better to use these over low-level daggers despite the D rating in them. This weapon type will probably last you till level 20 when the difference in skill level will start to show. :Lvl 1: Cesti/Cesti +1 ::Lvl 1: Cat Baghnakhs/+1 :Lvl 5: Bronze Knuckles/+1 :Lvl 9: Brass Knuckles or :Lvl 10: Royal Archer's Cesti or ::Lvl 10: Freesword's Baghnakhs or ::Lvl 10: Legionnaire's Knuckles :Lvl 11: Hydro Baghnakhs/+1 or ::Lvl 11: Brass Baghnakhs/+1 :Lvl 12: Burning Cesti :Lvl 14: Strike Baghnakhs or ::Lvl 15: Republic Knuckles or ::Lvl 15: Kingdom Cesti :Lvl 20: Metal Knuckles +1 possible replacement for Republic Knuckles but I would stay with Republics. :Lvl 32: Impact Knuckles :Lvl 46: Exocets :Lvl 72: Wagh Baghnakhs :Lvl 73: Destroyers After Lvl 30 /Monk is not that useful anymore and so H2H loses a lot of its effectiveness. Dagger :Lvl 01: Bronze Knife +1 :Lvl 13: Knife +1 :Lvl 20: Mercenary's Knife :Lvl 25: Windurstian Knife or Federation Knife ::Lvl 25: Parrying Knife (Off-hand weapon, fairly inexpensive on most servers. Good if your Parrying skill is low and could use a boost without sacrificing much in damage.) :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Kukri (If you're just using a Windurstian Knife, otherwise stay with your Federation Knife) :Lvl 34: Windurstian Kukri or Federation Kukri ::Lvl 34: Acid Kukri or Corrosive Kukri (for mobs that have defense bonus moves) :Lvl 46: Bone Knife/+1 :Lvl 53: Darksteel Knife/+1 or Venom Knife/+1 if you don't mind it overriding your Sambas once in a while. (I think Bone Knife+1 still the better option.) :Lvl 54: Darksteel Jambiya/+1 good upgrade from Bone Knife. :Lvl 56: Beetle Knife/+1 :Lvl 59: Darksteel Kukri/+1 :Lvl 60: Cermet Knife/+1 (lower base damage than both NQ and HQ lv.59 Darksteel kukris with only a very slightly lower delay, ::better to stick with the darksteel IMO) :Lvl 65: Stun Knife/+1 (Would offhand one of these for the added effect, the +1 is especially worth it, otherwise stick with ::Darksteel+1 for higher base damage and lower delay) :: Lvl 65: Anubis's knife - (nice cheap upgrade if you've been using Cermet knife) :Lvl 68: Kard Good damage, low delay, and +5 CHR for Waltz, however its RareEx. :Lvl 69: Stun Kukri/+1 :Lvl 70: Behemoth Knife/+1 :Lvl 71: Cobra Knife Nice off-hand dagger :Lvl 72: Adder Jambiya/+1 ::Lvl 72: Gully/+1 ::Lvl 72: Martial Knife ::Lvl 72: Ponderous Gully ::Lvl 72: 'Ermine's Tail' 2nd highest base damage you can get on a dagger :Lvl 73: ''Jambiya/+1 ::Lvl 73: Heart Snatcher (broken) May be better to stick with a previous dagger. ::Lvl 73: Mighty Knife - +1 CHR but has very high price tag. :Lvl 74: Azoth Sword Swords can be used at lower levels, and at high levels in the offhand to increase TP gain if you decide to play /nin. It is recommended to have sword merits at high levels if you choose to use them. :Lvl 1: Wax Sword/+1 (the +1 has a nice ACC+2 to it, very nice sword for low level use) *You can't equip Wax Sword with Dancer :Lvl 13: Bilbo/+1 :Lvl 19: Small Sword :Lvl 20: Degen/+1 :Lvl 23: Tuck/+1 :Lvl 65: Company Fleuret (nice hidden effect- damage increases by 1 for each party member over 2, up to 41 for a party of 6) :Lvl 70: Joyeuse (This is the best sword you can use on DNC to keep your TP high.) :Lvl 73: Mensur Epee (real nice for solo) Between 20 and 70 you are better off using Daggers and abandoning Swords due to the gap in skill and limited choice of weapons in this category. Ranged Weapon :Lvl 1: Happy Egg (if not pulling) :Lvl 15: Rogetsurin :Lvl 20: Platoon Disc :Lvl 28: Chakram :Lvl 30: RSE Sachets (if not pulling) :Lvl 40: War Hoop (AF weapon) ::Lvl 40: Junior Musketeer's Chakram :Lvl 43: Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1 ::Lvl 43: Junior Musketeer's Chakram +2 :Lvl 54: Smart Grenade Hidden Effect Att +4 :Lvl 57: Moonring Blade +1/Moonring Blade :Lvl 58: Tiphia Sting (if not pulling) :Lvl 68: Rising Sun/+1 :Lvl 70: Black Tathlum ::Lvl 70: White Tathlum Armor * At level 16-17, either Bone or Lizard set may be used. Lizard is usually cheaper, but Bone +1 offers Evasion bonuses. Head :Lvl 1: Bronze Cap/Bronze Cap +1 :Lvl 7: Leather Bandana/Leather Bandana +1 :Lvl 9: Compound Eye Circlet :Lvl 10: Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 11: Entrancing Ribbon (for Waltzes) or :Lvl 14: Noble's Ribbon :Lvl 14: Cotton Headband :Lvl 16: Bone Mask/Bone Mask +1 or :Lvl 17: Lizard HelmLizard Helm +1 :Lvl 20: Trump Crown (Better then Noble's) :Lvl 21: Beetle Mask/Beetle Mask +1 :Lvl 24: Emperor Hairpin / Empress Hairpin (DEX+ for added Acc+, Eva+10 for when you pull hate) :Lvl 30: Dandy Spectacles / Fancy Spectacles :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Headgear for night (If you don't have an Empress/Emperor Hairpin) :Lvl 39: Dobson Bandanna :Lvl 41: Voyager Sallet for weaponskills. :Lvl 43: Walkure Mask :Lvl 50: Crow Beret / Raven Beret for those times you don't want to pull hate. :Lvl 54: Dancer's Tiara AF :Lvl 65: Wivre Mask :Lvl 66 Coral Cap Good for dancing edge, IF you can find one. :Lvl 68: Cobra Cap :Lvl 70: Optical Hat :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Qalansuwa :Lvl 72: Panther Mask/+1 :Lvl 72: Enkidu's Cap :Lvl 72: Etoile Tiara Relic :Lvl 74:Dancer's Tiara +1 :Lvl 75: Walahra Turban :Lvl 75: Denali Bonnet :Lvl 75: Etoile Tiara +1 Body :Lvl 1: Bronze Harness/Bronze Harness +1 ::Lvl 1: Fourth Tunica ::Lvl 1: Iron Ram Jack Coat ::Lvl 1: Pilgrim Tunica (If subbing mage) ::Lvl 1: Cobra Tunica (If subbing mage) :Lvl 7: Leather Vest/Leather Vest +1 :Lvl 16: Bone Harness/Bone Harness +1 or ::Lvl 17: Lizard Jerkin/Fine Jerkin ::Lvl 18: Garrison Tunica :Lvl 21: Beetle Harness/Beetle Harness +1 :Lvl 25: Shade Harness/Shade Harness +1 :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Doublet :Lvl 33: RSE or Linen Doublet +1 :Lvl 42: Wool Doublet +1 or Earth Doublet (Earth Doublet helps with Waltz use upon the DNC) :Lvl 45: Brigandine/+1 :Lvl 50: Rapparee Harness :Lvl 55: Jaridah Peti :Lvl 57: Scorpion Harness :Lvl 59: Black Cotehardie / Flora Cotehardie :Lvl 60: Dancer's Casaque AF :Lvl 67: Assault Jerkin *Great for attack build and WS swap-in. :Lvl 69: Blue Cotehardie / Blue Cotehardie +1 :Lvl 71: Antares Harness :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Khazagand ::Lvl 72: Enkidu's Harness :Lvl 75: Dancer's Casaque +1 :Lvl 74: Narasimha's Vest :Lvl 75: Etoile Casaque/ Etoile Casaque +1 Hands :Lvl 1: Bronze Mittens :Lvl 7: Leather Gloves :Lvl 10: Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 14: Battle Gloves Stick with these for the Acc. :Lvl 16: Bone Mittens/Bone Mittens +1 or ::Lvl 16: Scentless Armlets or ::Lvl 17: Lizard Gloves/Fine Gloves :Lvl 21: Beetle Mittens/Beetle Mittens +1 :Lvl 27: RSE :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Gloves ::(would also recommend staying with RSE gloves if you are Hume or Elvaan for the +DEX, or just stick with Battle Gloves) ::Lvl 30: Gigas Bracelets (WS only) :Lvl 40: Ogygos's Bracelets (WS only) :Lvl 50: Crow Bracers ::Lvl 50: Enkelados's Bracelets (WS only) :Lvl 52: Dancer's Bangles (AF) :Lvl 55: Jaridah Bazubands/Akinji Bazubands :Lvl 60: Pallas's Bracelets (WS only) :Lvl 65: Fencing Bracers :Lvl 68: Cobra Mittens :Lvl 70: Alkyoneus's Bracelets (WS only) ::Lvl 70: Tarasque Mitts/Tarasque Mitts +1 :::( these have -5/-6 CHR, so be sure to balance your stats accordingly.) :Lvl 71: Etoile Bangles Relic :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Dastanas ::Lvl 72: Dusk Gloves/Dusk Gloves +1 (+Haste; will be expensive) ::Lvl 72: Enkidu's Mittens :Lvl 74: Dancer's Bangles +1 :Lvl 75: Denali Wristbands :Lvl 75: Etoile Bangles +1 Legs :Lvl 1: Bronze Subligar/Bronze Subligar +1 :Lvl 7: Leather Trousers/Leather Trousers +1 :Lvl 16: Bone Subligar/Bone Subligar +1 ::Lvl 17: Lizard Trousers/Fine Trousers :Lvl 21: Beetle Subligar/Beetle Subligar +1 ::Lvl 21: Garrison Hose (DD piece) :Lvl 25: Kingdom Trousers :Lvl 25: Bastokan Subligar/Republic Subligar :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Hose :Lvl 31: RSE :Lvl 50: Crow Hose :Lvl 58: Dancer's Tights (AF) :Lvl 67: Coral Subligar :Lvl 68: Cobra Subligar :Lvl 70: Clown's Subligar :Lvl 71: Vendor's Slops/Prince's Slops :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Seraweels ::Lvl 72: Dusk Trousers/Dusk Trousers +1 (+ATT & +RACC; is likely to be expensive) ::Lvl 72: Enkidu's Subligar :Lvl 74: Etoile Tights Relic ::Lvl 74: Dancer's Tights +1 :Lvl 75: Denali Kecks ::Lvl 75: Barbarossa's Zerehs :Lvl 75: Etoile Tights +1 Feet :Lvl 1: Bronze Leggings/Bronze Leggings +1 :Lvl 7: Bounding Boots/Leaping Boots ::Lvl 7: Leather Highboots :Lvl 10: Royal Footman's Boots :Lvl 16: Bone Leggings/Bone Leggings +1 :Lvl 17: Lizard Ledelsens/Fine Ledelsens :Lvl 18: Power Sandals :Lvl 21: Beetle Leggings/Beetle Leggings +1 :Lvl 24: Winged Boots :Lvl 29: RSE :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Gaiters :Lvl 38: Mountain Gaiters :Lvl 50: Crow Gaiters :Lvl 55: Jaridah Nails :Lvl 56: Dancer's Shoes (AF) :Lvl 59: Tabin Boots/+1 :Lvl 67: Rutter Sabatons :Lvl 68: Cobra Leggings :Lvl 70: Volunteer's Nails :Lvl 72: Enkidu's Leggings ::Lvl 72: Pahluwan Crackows ::Lvl 72: Dance Shoes ::Lvl 72: Dusk Ledelsens :Lvl 73: Etoile Toe Shoes Relic :Lvl 74: Dancer's Toe Shoes +1 :Lvl 75: '''Denali Gamashes :Lvl 75: Heroic Boots / Heroic Boots +1 *Liable to be expensive for +1 :Lvl 75: Etoile Toe Shoes +1 Waist :Lvl 1: Gold Moogle Belt/'Silver Moogle Belt'/'Bronze Moogle Belt' ::Lvl 1: Blood Stone +1/Blood Stone :Lvl 14 Friar's Rope :Lvl 15: Warrior's Belt +1/Warrior's Belt :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Belt ::Lvl 30: Sarashi (if /nin this reduces the delay of weapons by 1%) :Lvl 40 Tilt Belt (is probably a better choice than the above, Acc+5, ideal for DD until 48 if you aren't tanking) ::Lvl 40: Corsette +1 (macro in for Curing Waltz) :Lvl 43: Swordbelt +1/Swordbelt :Lvl 48: Life Belt :Lvl 50: Swift Belt :Lvl 55: Speed Belt (Expensive, better than Life Belt ONLY if you don't need the Acc+) :Lvl 60: Potent Belt (Good upgrade from Life Belt) :Lvl 71: Warwolf Belt :Lvl 72: Cuchulain's Belt (ATK & DEX) Back :Lvl 4: Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12: Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 17: Lizard Mantle :Lvl 18: Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 24: Nomad's Mantle :Lvl 28: Wolf Mantle +1 :Lvl 30: Wyvern Mantle (if you use /drg) :Lvl 47: Jaguar Mantle :Lvl 60: Bushido Cape (DEF 7, "Store TP" +1, "Subtle Blow" +1,) :Lvl 61: Amemet Mantle/Amemet Mantle +1 :Lvl 70: Boxer's Mantle (Great for solo parry skill+10 evasion skill +10 |maybe +10 guard for H2H| :Lvl 70: Etoile Cape Relic cape :Lvl 71: Forager's Mantle (Second best mantle for any Melee in the game) :Lvl 74: Cuchulain's Mantle (Accuracy) :Lvl 75: Cerberus Mantle/+1 (Likely to be expensive.) Neck :Lvl 7: Wing Pendant ::Lvl 7: Justice Badge :Lvl 14: Van Pendant :Lvl 15: Bird Whistle (Helps with Curing Waltz) :Lvl 20: Bloodbead Amulet :Lvl 21: Spike Necklace (+DEX, +STR) :Lvl 24: Tiger Stole (Def +2, Att +5) :Lvl 33: Peacock Amulet/''Peacock Charm'' :Lvl 59: Spectacles :Lvl 60: Chivalrous Chain (+Acc, +STR, and "Store TP" +1) :Lvl 73: Love Torque :Lvl 74: Ancient Torque :Lvl 75: Orochi Nodowa Ring :Lvl 1: San d'Orian Ring or Bastokan Ring or Windurstian Ring :Lvl 14: Mighty Ring (the 50 charges on this ring lasted me to Lvl 40) ::Lvl 14: Vision Ring ::Lvl 14: Stamina Ring ::Lvl 14: Balance Ring/Balance Ring +1 ::Lvl 14: Courage Ring/Courage Ring +1 :Lvl 30: Archer's Ring/'Shikaree Ring' ::Lvl 30: Rajas Ring (if you have) ::Lvl 30: Divisor Ring (only when your level is a multiple of 5) :Lvl 34: Venerer Ring :Lvl 35: Jaeger Ring :Lvl 36: Puissance Ring +1 :Lvl 40: Sniper's Ring or Woodsman Ring :Lvl 42: Assailant's Ring :Lvl 49: Kshama Ring No. 2 ::Lvl 49: Kshama Ring No. 8 ::Lvl 49: Ecphoria Ring :Lvl 50: Garrulous Ring ::Lvl 50: Unyielding Ring ::Lvl 50: Ulthalam's Ring :Lvl 54: Fluorite Ring/Grace Ring/Grace Ring +1 ::Lvl 54: Sun Ring/Victory Ring/Victory Ring +1 :Lvl 70: Blood Ring :Lvl 72: Spinel Ring/Adroit Ring/Adroit Ring +1 ::Lvl 72: Ruby Ring/Triumph Ring/Triumph Ring +1 Earring :Lvl 1: Cassie Earring :Lvl 10: Optical Earring :Lvl 16: Bone Earring/Bone Earring +1 (for DD) :Lvl 20: Shield Earring (if not /mage for tanking/soloing.) :Lvl 21: Beetle Earring/Beetle Earring +1 (for DD) :Lvl 29: Dodge Earring (for tanking/soloing.) :Lvl 30: Wyvern Earring (if /DRG.) ::Lvl 30: Trimmer's Earring (if /BST.) :Lvl 35: Drone Earring :Lvl 40: Intruder Earring :Lvl 49: Heims Earring ::Lvl 49: Harvest Earring :Lvl 50: Velocity Earring ::Lvl 50: Storm Loop :Lvl 55: Fang Earring/Spike Earring :Lvl 61: Minuet Earring :Lvl 63: Coral Earring/Merman's Earring :Lvl 65: Diabolos's Earring :Lvl 72: Ethereal Earring, Suppanomimi or Bushinomimi :Lvl 73: Roundel Earring (for cures) :Lvl 75: Brutal Earring :Lvl 75: Delta Earring Shield :Lvl 71: Airy Buckler (Only one worth using if not /nin) Closing Note Guide created by Mercurialwings with edits from Zatias, Ctcutter, Babba, Druvion, Yippy, Legomike, Kaishen, Mattr,Dustcoyote, Darken5, yomii, Theode, Hi-chu ((please feel free to add your name here). Thanks to Andres for the template. H2H added by Heartfire Shields removed by GoufCustom Tests and Edits by Charles Guillen